Lore of Celestial
• Lamp of Faith *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Wits + Investigation + Celestials versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' Contested, resistance is reflexive. *'Duration:' Turn Devils use this power to detect the presence of mortals and demons by causing their faith to flare like a beacon. This evocation affects all people within a radius in yards equal to the character's Torment. Supernatural beings can roll Composure + Power stat to resist its effects. This evocation allows a demon to detect the presence of mortals and demons in her vicinity. Extra success permit the character to detect these beings behind interior walls or doors (1 success), a brick wall (2 success), thick metal bulkheads or vault door. (3+ success) Low-Grace: 'Monstrous Devils receive the opposite effect of this evocation; their eyes see only those individuals whose souls have become so hollowed that are void. These soulless individuals ''(Torment 9+) appear as patches of blackness. •• '''Send Vision *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Expression + Celestials (versus subjects Composure + Power stats , for Torment version). *'Action:' Contested; resistance is reflexive (only for torment version). *'Duration:' Turn Devils may use this evocation to send complex instructions to fellow demons at the speed of thought. Each success allows the sender to describe one turn's worth of action. The targets can's be greater than the demon's Torment score. this power can be used on mortals and supernaturals alike. Subjects must be visible. Low-Grace: 'Monstrous demons use this evocation to shock of frighten their foes in battle. Each success generated by the roll inflicts a level of bashing damage. If the damage inflicts more wound than the target's Wits , the target must make a Resolve roll or suffer a temporary derangement ''(it last for a scene, only 1 derangement can be inflicted). ••• '''Pillar of Faith *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Manipulation + Socialize + Celestials (versus subject’s Evocation roll for torment version). *'Action:' (Contested; resistance is reflexive for torment version). *'Duration' Special Each success adds a bonus die to the target's next evocation roll (up to his Torment score) The Devil must know the target Celestial or True name. Low-Grace: '''Demons may use this evocation only to block or negate the efforts of another. For every success rolled (up to his Torment score) negate a success on the target's evocation roll. Again the Devil must know the target's Celestial or True name. The Demon can use this power even on targets with higher initiative. •••• '''The Fire of Heaven *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Dexterity + Athletics + Celestials *'Action:' Instant and Aimed *'Duration' Instant Each success generated by the roll inflicts one level of aggravated damage. The target must be within a range in yards equal to the demon Torment score. Only magical armors works with this power. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons are unable to focus their faith in a concentrated bolt. When a High Torment demon uses this evocation, the infernal fire strikes everything within a number of yards equal to the character's Torment score. ••••• '''Hand of Faith *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Manipulation + Persuasion + Celestials *'Action:' Special *'Duration' Special This power allows a Devil to usurp another Celestial's evocation, directing its effect as she desires. You must generate more successes on your roll than the demon performing the evocation. You must know the target's Celestial or True name and you must act before them in combat. If successful , the devil can alter the evocation targets and its effects as if she were the one using the power. Low-Grace: 'Monstrous Devils can only cause evocations targeted at them to rebound and affect their initiators. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: BEL This apocalyptic form reveals the fallen as a luminous, lordly angel, radiating divine grandeur and authority. POWERS: *'Wings:' A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Lordly Mien:' The characters aura of divine authority grant the 8 again ability to all Charisma and Manipulation rolls. this does not apply to evocation rolls or other supernaturals abilities. *'Enhanced Senses:' The character's five senses are heightened to superhuman levels, all perception rolls gain the 8 again ability. *'Enhanced Awareness:' The fallen is especially attuned to the fabric of reality, subtract 2 dices for every power or ability that tries to manipulate her. TORMENT FORM: Her wings turns leathery, her eyes becomes black as the void. Where she was once a vision of nobility , she now carries herself as a haughty tyrant. TORMENT POWERS: *'Claws/Teeth:' the character manifests claws and fangs that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *'Scales:' The Demon gains 4/4 armor versus physical attacks *'Increased Size:' +1 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +1 Stamina *'Dread Gaze:' Individuals who meet the demon's gaze must roll Resolve + Power stat or miss thei action for the turn. <<<< BACK